1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to sport equipment, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to folding sports boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Sports boards have long been used for both transportation and pleasure. Sports boards may include wheeled boards such as skateboards and longboards. One disadvantage associated with sports boards is that they are difficult to store and carry due to their length. For example, a student may have difficulty storing a longboard while at class. This disadvantage may deter users from using a skateboard as a form of transportation.
Previously available sports boards have been designed to overcome this disadvantage. For example, previously available sports boards have been designed to fold compactly for storage. However, some of these folding boards do not resemble in construction, look, or feel of traditional sports boards such as the skateboards, snowboards, and other boards they are supposed to replace. Other forms of previously available sports board, while resembling traditional sports boards, cause undue stress on the joints of the boards, or require the use of locking mechanisms, or do not fold as flat or short as needed. In particular, some previously available folding sports boards have forces acting in the same plane as the board deck which causes the hinged edges to press against each other. These forces may cause a failure of the fasteners securing the hinges to the boards. For example, these forces can lead to screws being pulled out. It also can lead to deterioration of hinged edges from increased stress.
Despite the advantages of known sports boards, improvements are still being sought. The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.